The New Girl
by TamaraRP
Summary: Paige's house gets renovated but forgot that her best friend Tamara was coming over for the weekend. So she asks Evan if Tamara can sleep in the spare guestroom. Its okay but soon they realise not everything is alright with the new girl. ;-)
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters from the USA Network show "Royal Pains." I merely borrowed them for a time.**

This is the First English story I made, I'm from the Netherlands so any faults in grammar are because I'm not from an English speaking country.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl. **

Paige slowly walked into the guesthouse with her best friend a few minutes behind her.

'Can't you walk a bit faster' Paige said.

'No, I'm tired and I can't walk any faster than this' The dark haired girl replied.

Paige came to an halt on the doorstep of the guesthouse waiting for her best friend to tag along.

'Finally girl, I thought you fell asleep on the ground' Paige joked..

'Not funny' The other girl replied again.

Evan came walking to the doorstep to see his girlfriend Paige but then he noticed the other girl.

'Hey, who are you? ' He said with his business voice.

'Uhmm, I'm Tamara' The girl answered quickly.

'Tamara is my best friend I've known her for a long time' Paige replied because she thought Evan was going to ask the usual.

'Okay, and what are you both doing here expect for meeting me' Evan said this with a smile on his face.

'Well my house is being renovated and I forgot Tamara was coming over for the weekend' Paige replied.

'And you want to ask us if you both can sleep here?' Evan already knew what Paige wanted to say so he took no time for letting Paige finish with her sentence .

'Yes!' Both Tamara and Paige answered the question.

'Well it's okay I guess I only have to ask Hank but I think he's okay with it'

'Hank, Hank i need to speak to you' Evan yelled.

'What Evan? Is someone dying?' Hank replied.

'No, Tamara and Paige wanted to sleep here for the weekend because Paiges house get renovated' Evan pointed to Tamara and then his finger went to Paige.

'There Welcome mi casa su casa' Hank answered then he walked over to Tamara to shake her hand. He introduced himself really quickly and then Evan did the same.

'Well Paige can sleep with me and Tamara can have the spare guestroom' Evan said.

'I think that's an good idea and It's already getting late so I'm of to bed soon' Hank Replied his brother.

Tamara yawned and took her bags upstairs to the spare guestroom.

'Good Night and sweet dreams' she said and then she got into bed.


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

**Chapter 2: Blueberry Pancakes.**

Evan woke up first to do some magic in the kitchen.

He took some blueberry's out of the fridge and made some delicious blueberry pancakes.

When he was almost finished he heard someone coming down the stairs.

'Good morning, what's that lovely smell? ' Hank asked.

'Your favourite blueberry pancakes' Evan replied.

Before Hank could say something Paige was coming down the stairs.

'Good morning guys, had a nice sleep?' She asked.

She looked around to see Tamara but Tamara was still asleep.

'Where's Tamara' Paige asked.

'Still asleep I guess' Hank replied.

Paige was worried because Tamara always woke up first but not today.

'Something wrong?' Hank looked concerned at Paige.

'No, it's nothing just that Tamara always wakes up first'.

'Well its probably nothing she was really tired yesterday' Hank reassured Paige.

Upstairs In her bed Tamara woke up she was still tired and she was sweating like hell.

When she tried to go out of bed she felt her whole body protesting.

'Argghh' Tamara roared.

'This is not good' She thought.

She got out of bed and got into the shower, the cold water felt so good that she didn't want to get out anytime soon.

After 10 minutes she decided it was time to come out of the shower and show her face to the people waiting for her. She went to the stairs and on the first step a large cough surprised her almost falling down the stairs she grabbed the staircase railing and waited for the cough to stop.

When she finally saw everyone in the kitchen she noticed everyone was looking at her especially the older curly guy which name was Hank.

'Are you alright?' He asked with a sweet voice.

'I'm fine thanks I'm just hungry' She replied, but this was not all true she felt like someone had sit on her all night.

Evan began plating up the pancakes and everyone started eating. Everyone but one...

**Ty for reading my story, I hope I can post a new chapter every week. xx**


	3. When lying is not an Option

**I don't have a medical background so if the medical stuff is not right blame Wikipedia! **** (And Google) **

**Chapter 3: When lying is not an option.**

Tamara kept playing with her food but she never ate. She was incredibly hungry but her stomach was doing back-flips.

'You're not eating? ' Hank noticed that the girl was not eaten the pancakes.

'Uhmm, eh what? ' The girl replied.

Hank looked at the girl he could see something was wrong with her, but he just couldn't see what.

Evan tried to get the conversation to another topic.

'Hey Paige did you sleep alright?'

'Yes, it was a good night.' Paige smiled.

Hank was still watching the girl who managed to put a small piece of pancake in her mouth.

'Quit looking like that' Evan whispered in Hanks ear.

' I know something is wrong and I'm going to prove that' Hank replied.

'Not again' Evan thought.

Tamara was feeling nausea and it wasn't getting better.

After breakfast she took the plates and started to put them in the dishwasher. A sudden chill went down her spine. Tamara was afraid Hank had noticed it but Hank was too busy on the telephone consulting with a new patient. After all the plates and glasses were in the dishwasher she took a seat on the coach next to Paige.

'Hey girl' She said with a soft voice.

'What's happening to you?' Paige demanded.

'Huh, what are you talking about?' Tamara replied.

'You know what I'm talking about sleepyhead' Paige said.

'I was just tired, okay don't worry so much' Tamara said, at the end a little cough came out so she took a sip of water and the feeling went away.

'You're sick don't you? Paige accused the girl.

'No, I'm not' She said with an angry tone in her voice.

Hank was watching both the girls on the couch when he finished his conversation. He noticed that the girl with the dark hair was coughing allot and looked rather pale. In his mind he searched for possible diseases the girl could have. From normal flu to infectious diseases.

'Hmm' Hank interrupted the girls his eyes were fixed on Tamara.

'What do you want and please cut the are you sick crap' Tamara said quickly.

'I think you're sick and I can't stand to see that, please let me examine you' Hank said with his doctor voice.

'If it's nothing you leave me alone right and no needles?' Tamara asked because Tamara was afraid of needles.

'Yes, I will but I can't give you the last thing' Hank said because Hank knew he needed the blood for ruling out some major diseases.

'Well, then you leave me alone I'm not si..' She couldn't finished her sentence because the world was spinning around her.

**Ty for reading my story, I hope I can post a new chapter every week. Xx Tamara **


	4. Best Friends?

**I have allot of fun making this story. Although I'm not English it goes rather good I think. :D**

**I'm a teacher so I don't have the whole medical background. I watch allot of Royal Pains so on one night I dreamed about it, My name is Tamara and in my dream Hank treated me **** So I thought let's make a story about that.. (It's a little different though). **

**Chapter 4: Best Friends?**

When Tamara could properly see again. She was lying on the couch. Hank was standing over her and Paige was sitting at her feet with a concerned look into her eyes.

'You gave us a scare' Hank said.

'Why?' Tamara murmured.

'You passed out on the couch luckily Paige could catch you on time otherwise you would have hit your head on the floor and this is not a soft floor' Hank pointed to the wood on the floor.

'What? I did what? It's really blurry' Tamara said.

'You don't remember anything? That's not good, I told you, I needed to examine you, you could've done serious damage to yourself' Hank said with a confidence tone.

' It's just nothing, a stomach bug or something and I didn't eat so much and I've read somewhere that not eating can cause fainting.' Tamara said with a clear voice.

'That's true but there can be an underlying condition' Hank fast replied.

'I want some blood, and I'm starting you on an antibiotic just for prevention and I checked your temperature when you were out its 99,7'

'No needles I said, and my body temperature is only up one lousy degree' Tamara said.

'Yes, I remember, but you can do yourself some serious damage you know, If you want to stay here start with the antibiotic or ill make you take it without you ever noticing it' Hank said with an elderly voice. Hank knew it was easy to slip someone antibiotic in drinks without people noticing it.

Tamara felt like she was a little child. 'Okay Okay, I take the stupid antibiotic but you're not going to use me as a human pincushion' Tamara said.

'Hmm, alright, but if your temp gets any higher I'm going to draw some blood and now rest' Hank demanded.

Tamara made an annoyed sound. Tamara was still feeling sick but she wasn't telling Hank she didn't like the nosy type Doctor.

'Come on Tamara, don't be so brave all the time everyone gets sick now and then just let Hank treat you'. Paige said to the girl on the couch.

'And the time you felt on your elbow and it bled allot and I told you, you needed to go to the hospital and all you could say was just put some foundation on it so you wouldn't see that you were hurt, and it would go away. And after 2 hours you needed to go to the hospital because the foundation made it worse. Yeah I know your style and it's the not to listen to your doctor one' Tamara said angrily.

Paige looked offended and she was. She saw her best friend on the couch but she wasn't sure if she was her best friend anymore.

'Thanks, that's very nice to say I just wanted to help' Paige said to her best friend then she stood up and walked upstairs.

**Cliffy: **_**Will the friendship be saved, what does Tamara have (well that's an question for me to, because I have no idea myself :D). **_

**Ty for reading my story, I hope I can post a new chapter every week. Xx Tamara **


	5. Afraid of Needles

**Chapter 5: Afraid of Needles**

Paige was pacing up and down in her room when Hank came in.

'What do you want?' She said with an angry voice.

'I don't want you two to fight especially now she needs someone Paige for comfort. '

'She not dying, last time I checked she's just sick' Paige wanted to walk out of the room and drive around town just to cool of her mind. Hank noticed this and blocked the way out.

'Just stay here cool off a bit and come down I need to check on Tamara now. ' He said with an almost fatherly voice.

'Pfff' Paige murmured.

Hank walked down the stairs and saw Tamara laying on the couch Evan was sitting beside her.

'How are you doing? ' Hank did a quick examine and looked at the girl.

'Ehh, What's up Doc?' Trying to impersonate Bugs Bunny Tamara was looking paler than ever.

'Your temp is a 100,7 you know our deal I want some blood' Hank replied quickly.

Tamara looked a bit angry but didn't say anything. Hank took his bag from the kitchen counter and took out the needle to draw some blood. Tamara screamed when she saw it.

Paige could hear Tamara scream, she stood up from the bed and walked to the stairs she laughed and looked back at Tamara.

'You were always afraid of needles' Paige sat beside Tamara and took her hand.

'Thank you, you don't think I can persuade Hank in not drawing my blood' Tamara whispered to Paige.

'Not a chance.' She laughed.

'Look the other way and you won't feel a thing.' Paige reassured Tamara.

When Hank found the rest of the things like blood tubes and blood culture bottles. He began walking towards the girls. Tamara stuffed her face in the pillow.

'Don't be afraid Hank is the best doctor I know and that's not a reassuring thing that's the truth.' Paige said.

Hank asked Tamara to sit up and he tied a tourniquet around her arm about 3" to 4" above the venipuncture site.

'Make a fist please' Hank asked softly.

Tamara made a fist with her hand and looked the other way because she didn't want to see the needle in her arm.

Hank tapped quickly on Tamara's arm and found a good vein to draw some blood. As fast as he possibly could be he inserted the needle in the vein. The tube on the end was filling with a crimson-red liquid.

'This should be enough, you've done well.' Hank said in an voice he used for scared children.

He pulled a gauze from his bag and laid it on the puncture site. 'Keep it on for 15 minutes then it should stop bleeding'

Tamara was relieved the whole thing was over. She laid down on the couch again her stomach was doing back-flips and her head was close to exploding.

'Did you took the antibiotic?' Hank asked the girl.

'I had one swig, now is my next right?' Tamara asked.

'Yes, and use the measuring cup' Hank answered in his doctor voice.

'You did well girl, I thought you would have screamed some more. '

'Funny, and yes I think my friend helped me so much that I didn't feel the need to scream she brings the best out of me.' Tamara had a smile on her face and stared into Paige's face.

Paige felt the tears swell up in her eyes 'Please get better soon I can't stand to see you in this condition.'

'I'll try, I'll try.' Tamara replied but she stopped speaking because a wave of nausea attacked her.

**I love reading reviews so I can get better in what I make and write. Thanks for reading it, I thought no one would, because I'm not the best writer. Just a big fan of the show Royal Pains. Xx Tamara.**


	6. The Beach

**Chapter 6: The Beach **

Tamara took an Advil although Hank said she couldn't mix the antibiotic with of the counter pills. She felt a little bit better after the Advil and tried to eat some dry toast.

'Feeling better? ' Hank said looking at Tamara like a hawk waiting for its prey.

'A bit' Tamara giggled, she tried getting to sit up but she was to fast a wave of dizziness smashed her in the face.

Hank sprinted to the girl and made her lay down again on the couch.

'One step at the time, begin slow' Hank said slowly.

Tamara tried to sit up again it went a hell of allot better then the first time. This was better than laying down because the nausea was almost away when setting up.

Paige came back from the bathroom and saw Tamara sitting on the couch looking allot better than before.

'Hey girl' Paige said softly.

'I thought you said this was going to be a fun weekend?'

'Well if I can take you out to the beach we can make some fun' Paige replied.

Hank who overheard the conversation looked a bit concerned but nodded.

Paige who made the thank you look, rushed to Tamara and dragged her of the couch.

'Slowly, she isn't 100% yet. Paige If she gets dizzy or has a blurred vision please get her back to me.'

Paige nodded and took Tamara's hand to support her with walking Hank smiled to both of them walking away to the beach.

Paige and Tamara quickly arrived at the beach.

'Do you want some food Tamara?' Paige asked.

Tamara was sunken in thoughts and in a wave of nausea.

'Uhh, what did you say?'

'You want some food'

'Uh, it's okay I guess.'

'Good I'll get us two hotdogs ' Paige said, walking towards the hotdog stand on the beach she brought 2 large hotdogs and some drinks.

'Here you are' and she gave Tamara the hotdog and a large bottle of water.

'Thanks' she softly replied, and took a bit of the hotdog bun. She started chewing it but it made her vomit instantly.

'It was a bad idea to take you to the beach right?'Paige said with a concerned tone in her voice looking to her best friend.

'Hank didn't say anything about vomiting right?' Tamara said although she was really dizzy.

' I think he meant if you're showing any symptoms you're going back to the couch ' Paige replied.

Although Tamara liked the guesthouse she rather was here at the beach. They both walked back but before they could enter the guesthouse Hank sprinted to Tamara to escort her back to the couch and lay a pillow under her head.

' Lay down and stay still don't move' Hank said softly.

'Not a probl...e...m' She vomited on the floor.

**I love reading reviews so I can get better in what I make and write. Thanks for reading it, I thought no one would, because I'm not the best writer. Just a big fan of the show Royal Pains. Xx Tamara.**


	7. Allergies?

**First of all I Love that people actually read my story. I don't want to make an 100.000 story so I think there are going to be 10 Chapters Its a good number :"-).**

**Chapter 7: Allergies?**

Tamara looked in Hank's eyes while she was laying on the couch two pair of hazelnut eyes were checking her out. She wasn't feeling too well and didn't like the idea of laying helpless on a couch.

'Hmm,' Hank mumbled he stood still but his head was running through his medical knowledge.

'How sick am I?' Tamara said, her voice sounded weak and unsteady.

'It looks like you got worse after the antibiotic' Hank said it slowly like he needed to understand it himself.

'What that's impossible every time I got sick and you needed to play mother hen, I got better after you gave me some sort of antibiotic' Evan said he was pacing up and down the living room.

'I know Evan but it seems like her body sees the antibiotic as an enemy and attacks it' Hank was looking at the pale girl on the couch.

'So fix it, there are 300 brands of antibiotics I'm sure one of the 300 will do what it's supposed to do' Evan said this without thinking, Evan was smart and after he said it he knew that you couldn't mix all brands together that would make a dangerous cocktail and could even lead to respiratory problems.

Hank didn't reply to Evan he already knew what Evan was thinking so he didn't took the time to say what Evan just thought. He grabbed his bag, which was laying on the floor he grabbed something out at first knowing knew what he had taking out of it because his bag was full of medical mumbo-jumbo.

But then Evan noticed it was an allergy patch he saw those before because he himself was allergic to peanuts. Hank was already putting some substances on the patch and asked Tamara to expose her shoulder so he could put the patch on.

'Keep this on for 48 hours and then we know what you're allergic to and don't use the antibiotic again it makes you worse'. Hank ordered that in his most charming voice.

Tamara nodded but felt another wave of Nassau hit her. 'Bucket' she muttered slowly Paige took the bucket and held it under her best friends mouth. The last contains of her stomach came up and she felt a little bit better after that.

'The blood results are delayed because its weekend and the hospital thinks it's not that important and they have something better to do.' Hank said with an understanding tone, he knew the fastest way to get the results is doing it himself but he didn't want to

. 'Let's wait till its Monday then' Tamara replied softly scratching her left shoulder were the patch was. Hank noticed it and began to think Tamara knew more than she did tell everybody.

Hank wanted to talk to Paige in private so he made a gesture towards Paige.

Hank walked to his bedroom and Paige followed him, Hank began sitting at the desk chair and gestured to Paige that she could sit on the bed. Paige seated herself on the bed.

Hank immediately spoke to Paige about allergies.

'Does Tamara have one that you know off Paige?' Hank said it with lots of authority in his voice. He already knew Tamara had some because the antibiotic made her worse and the two reasons why that could be were that the antibiotic was too old and expired or the person was allergic to it. He checked the date on the vial and it was nowhere near expiring. So she must be allergic.

Paige looked back at Hank and found her voice again. 'Uh, I only know she's allergic to banana's if she eats them she gets into anaphylactic shock, ' She said it with a whispering voice. Hank nodded but a banana didn't cause this.

**Sorry for not posting this often anymore, I got addicted to reading Star Trek Fan fiction and allot of school stuff. Yes Star trek I know, I love medical stuff, so the Bones/Dr. McCoy stuff is so brilliant.**

**I love reading reviews so I can get better in what I make and write. Thanks for reading it and have a nice day and weekend and don't injure yourselves! I am Just a big fan of the show Royal Pains. Xx Tamara.**


	8. The Truth

**Heya people, I got hold up with school stuff, and I got a boyfriend on top of that. And he needs Time to. That's why I don't have lots of Time to write.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

_48 hours later._

Tamara felt a little bit better because she wasn't taking any antibiotics. Her voice was becoming more steady and she didn't feel the frequent waves of nausea anymore.

It was Monday now, and her blood work would arrive soon and then they knew what kind of disease she had. Hank told her the allergy theory and asked her everything she knew about her allergies. She only knew about the banana one and a banana couldn't cause this, Hank already explained that to her. She walked up and down in the room until Hank stood next to her, steadying her and walking her back to the couch.

'It's time girl I need to check your patch'

'Thank god it itched like hell'

Hank pulled Tamara's shirt up to reveal the allergy patch on Tamara's shoulder. He slowly looked at it and he could already see dark red spots under the patch. He slowly pulled it off her shoulder revealing lots of red spots on her shoulder.

'Mm, this is not good' Hank slowly murmured.

Evan and Paige looked towards the face of Hank.

'I tested her for sensitivities to environmental allergens, as well as the major classes of drugs.' Hank slowly explained.

'And what?' Tamara asked calmly.

'And it turns out that you're significantly limited in the medications you can take,' he said, glancing at Tamara face. 'Antipyretics and antivirals, antibiotics and analgesics…'

Tamara shrugged. 'I hate taking meds anyway.'

Hank frowned. 'I don't think you understand, Tamara. You're hypersensitive to some of the major classes of painkillers and fever reducers. It would be a delicate balancing act to treat you for the flu.

'And that is the reason why you got sick on the first place.. You just had the plain flu. But my antibiotics made you worse. Why didn't we notice it before?' Hank slowly said.

'I hate taking meds and when I'm sick I don't take any meds.

'Well, that explains allot and it explains the time when you got the antibiotics at the hospital and was a week sick after taking them' Paige said softly.

Tamara nodded slowly

Hank looked with an piercing gaze at Tamara.

'Why didn't you say that before? That would have made things much easier. ' Hank said slowly.

'Because I thought it was irrelevant.'

'Irrelevant? Irrelevant? ' Hank slowly was losing his temper, but after taking a couple of breaths he slowly said: 'It's okay, we just need to see how we can treat you now and not getting you in anaphylactic shock.'

Tamara slowly took in the words and nodded slowly.

Hank began running lots of tests on Tamara to see what he could use and what was a highly dangerous for her.

After half an hour of being used a pin cushion. Hank began searching for alternative meds that should do the trick for Tamara.

Hank handed Tamara some red meds with a glass of water.

'These should make you better and not worse.'

Tamara nodded again and took the meds she wanted to get better. The waves of nausea would be gone and she could finally do something with Paige.

Tamara sat on the couch Evan sitting right next to her.

'I'm glad you feel a bit better Paige was getting worried about you.' Evan mumbled slowly.

'Really?' Tamara's eyes had a little sparkle in them.

Evan nodded and looked at Tamara's eyes.

'Ye, every time we were together she talked about you, almost annoying.' Evan laughed.

Tamara grinned and felt a wave of nausea hitting her. 'Sorry' she mumbled and walked to the sink.

Releasing all what was left in her stomach. Hank was standing next to Tamara in a second looking at her she was still pale but the meds seem to do their work. Because she wasn't feverish anymore.

**This chapter was very hard for me because it has allot of difficult words. I had some help with the words and I hope everything is alright. I keep the medic stuff a bit basic because I'm too lazy to get all the med names. I can't wait till Royal Pains starts again the big wedding! Love it! **


	9. House calls and Sleepiness

**Heya people, sorry for the delay. I got sick and got lots of school work that came along. Also I've done more reading stories then writing my own one. I want to finish this, so this is where I'm heading. **

**Chapter 9: House calls and Sleepiness. **

'Your slowly getting better, so that's good news' Hank said stroking her hair.

Tamara slowly nodded and looked Hank in the eye.

'Thanks for everything.' She mumbled.

Hank looked serious in Tamara's eyes and whispered in her ear.

'_It's my duty of care to people and Paige would has my ass if I would let something happen to you.'_

Tamara nodded again and was relieved she felt better. She still yawned because the drugs made her sleepy all the time.

'Sleepy again?'

'Yes, I have no clue what's in them but they would make good sedatives'

Hank escorted Tamara to the couch and let her lay down. She fell asleep 2 minutes after Hank her lay down.

Her dream was really colourful, lots of shapes and pretty bright colours just like she took something. That was actually true because the meds she was on they made everything a little more colourful.

Hank walked up the stairs to see what Evan was doing to Paige. Well he didn't want to know it really but he just wanted to say to the both of them that Tamara was doing allot better.

'PAIGE, EVAN' He shouted down the upper hallway. He didn't get a response, he walked to Evan's door and knocked a few times. After the knocking he entered is brother's bedroom. Paige was laying on top of Evan. Some clothes were shattered across the floor.

'HANK? Ever heard of privacy now go. ' Evan almost yelled to his brother.

Hank was blushing a bit because he entered his brothers room and saw those two...

He didn't want to think about it, and left the room.

'BTW' he shouted to the closed door. 'TAMARA IS GETTING BETTER'

Hank's phone went off in a loud splash of noise. He answered it as quickly as he could.

'Yes this is Dr. Hank Lawson, can I help you with anything today?'

The voice on the other end mumbled some words and Hank's facial expression went from embarrassed to serious.

'Ok, I'm on my way as fast as I can' Hank walked as fast as he could of the stairs wrote a note to everyone where he was and took his med bag from the shelf.

He closed the door behind him and jumped in his car. The ride to the big white mansion was only 5 minutes. He waited at the big front gates of the enormous mansion.

'Hello, you're the doc right? ' Said a manly voice.

'Yes I am, can you open the gates now?'

The gates opened and Hank drove his car on the driveway.

He took his med bag from the backseat and walked fast into the house.

A woman with fur around her neck and lots of jewellery around her fingers waited for him.

'It's good you came for my baby girl' She said with a huge French accent.

The woman let Hank into the kitchen were a little girl was sitting on the counter a cookie jar stuck around her arm.

'Hello sweetie what is your name?'

'Elize' She said slowly.

'How did you manage to get a jar stuck around your hand and arm'

'I..I..wanted a cookie' She sobbed 'A..and when I put my hand in there I didn't get it out.

'It is going to be stuck forever?'

'No Sweetie I know how to get your hand out of there.' Hank said with a nice tone in his voice and looked at the jar.

'Did you guys try soap?' The furred lady nodded.

'Ok, i'm going to give you a local anesthetic it will hurt just a little.'

The girl nodded brave.

Hank pulled some med gloves from his med bag and shoved them on his hands

He prepared a syringe and softly stroked the part of the girls hand he slowly put the syringe in it and released the anesthetic.

After 5 minutes when the anesthetic finally worked the girls hand became relaxed in the jar.

'My hand feels funny is it supposed to be this way?' The girl said with a brave tone in her voice.

'It's the anesthetic I'm going to pull your hand slowly out of the jar.' He took a tube of lube from his med bag and smeared It on the hand. He slowly pulled the hand out of the jar revealing a red line around her arm. He cleaned her hand and arm removing all the lube that was on it.

The anesthetics effect slowly went off and she tried to move her fingers again. She squalled a bit her hand was painful where the jar was stuck on. Hank smeared some pain relief crème on the girls hand.

'You've been brave. ' He searched in his bag revealing a pink lollipop and gave it to the girl. On the girl's face appeared a big smile.

'Thank you, I try not to get stuck again'

'Well that's advisable' Hank said with a smile.

Hank closed his med bag and stroked the girls hair and left the big mansion. His brother did the money thing he was the medical specialist.

He threw his med bag on the backseat and drove his car off the driveway.

After 5 minutes he stopped on Boris's driveway and pulled his car over.

He took his med bag again and placed it on the shelf. Tamara was still sleeping on the couch mumbling some words in her sleep it sounded like pretty colours.

He placed his hand on Tamara's forehead and he noticed that she wasn't feverish.

'Hmm that's good' Hank though then he heard a scream from upstairs it was Paige.

**DUMDUMDUM well you guys wanted some Evan whump so here's the beginning of my attempt. It's a long chapter I know and I hope you guys read it with a smile on your faces. This is the last chapter before the final one! I hope you guys had as much fun as me with reading and making this story. I know there lots of grammatical errors in this and I will change then once I finish this story! Love you guys. Reviews for a nooby writer? Hihi x Tamara.**


	10. Happiness and laughter

**Last Chapter? It feels weird, had lots of pleasure writing this and making a good story for you guys. I'm going to miss it really. Now I'm going to throw all grammatical errors out and maybe right a new story? Or should I stop because its bad? Hmm decisions.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did much pleasure reading this last chapter. Thank for reading it. X **

**Chapter 10: Ending of everything, Happiness and laughter.**

Hank ran up the stairs as fast as he could without his med bag he first wanted to assess the type of injury.

He didn't even try to knock the door he just opened it and saw Evan lying on the floor motionless.

'What happened' Hank flew to Evans side and tried to figure out what was going on with his little brother.

'He fe..ll.. out o..ff. . bed' Paige stumbled with shock in her eyes.

Hank softly slapped his brother as an attempt to wake him up.

'Come on Evan no joking wake up' Hank said with a worrisome tone in his voice.

Evan made a growl and his eyes flew open. 'Where am I?'

'Don't you remember bro? You're in your bedroom'

Evan's eyes scanned the room looking for something recognizable.

Hank looked in his brothers eyes these were spinning most likely that his brother had a concussion.

'Evan I think you have a concussion do you how it happened?'

Evan looked at his brother and back at his girlfriend.

'Eh.. it's a bit woozy. ' Evan slowly replied.

Hank looked at Paige with a serious face. He saw that she was close to shock.

'Paige calm a bit down, steady breaths what happened?'

'I..kinda.. pushed him out of the bed' Paige's cheeks colored bright red at the end of this sentence.

Hank looked confused and waited for Paige to tell more.

'Well we were wrestling and I kind of…threw him off the bed on the floor… he was surprised so he fell hard..' Paige said it with an embarrassed tone in her voice.

Evan wanted to sit up, but Hank forcefully pushed him back down.

'You idiot, you can have spinal damage!' Hank said angrily.

Hank slowly put his brother on his side and poked at some parts of his back and neck.

'Does this hurt?' He said every time.

'No, It's just the f**** headache and I still don't know what happened' Evans annoyed tone came out.

'I can't give you anything until I know the extent of the injury so be a nice patient for me' Hank looked at his brother.

'Hmm, your neck and back look fine try to slowly sit up'

Evan tried sitting up a bit too fast Hank steadied him and let him sit still for a second.

'Dizzy? Nausea?' Hank fired a couple of questions at Evan.

'No and No I feel fine just let me go Hank'.

'You're not fine 5 minutes ago you didn't even knew where you were cowboy.'

Evan grinned but stopped soon the held his hand on his head.

'Ah, god dammed headache.' Evan mumbled.

'Well I can't give you something for that because it will make you sleep and sleeping with a concussed brain is not a good idea.' Hank grinned softly.

But an aspirin won't kill you but no more wrestling I know I'm a doctor but don't take advantage of it.

Evan grinned and slowly stood up walking to the bathroom to take some aspirin.

Hank walked down the stairs he noted that he'll check every two hours if his brother wasn't getting worse.

Tamara was awake and sitting on the couch on the TV was a lousy dating show that Hank would never watch. But Tamara grinned and laughed every second of it.

'Good thing your better I was stressed there I totally had no clue what kind of disease you had'

Tamara grinned again well I'm a medical miracle allergic to all.

'Well I hope that I never have to treat you again, that would be nightmare itself ' Hank joked.

Evan and Paige also went down and Hank watched Evan closely he still showed some signs of the concussion. But he almost could walk a straight line again.

Paige sat right next to Tamara watching the lousy show with her.

Evan and Hank were talking what they wanted to eat at night.

And so it ended all, with Happiness, laughter and a lousy date show..

And well ehh.. a big medical chart for Tamara!

**And the last word is typed well that felt totally weird I think I can right another 15 chapters of this story but I don't want too.. This was the original idea of the story and I think I needs to be the way that I intended. I hope you guys could read it and didn't fall over all the errors I made while typing it. I learned how to write better because I noticed every chapter I made my writing got better! If you can review that would be welcome because I want to improve my writing skills. **


End file.
